1. Field of the Invention
The Invention relates to a storage system for a vehicle theft prevention device.
2. Background of the Invention
Car theft has become a major problem throughout the United States, and many products have been developed to prevent and deter would-be thieves from stealing automobiles and the goods stored therein.
The vast majority of products are releasably secured to control functions of the automobile when the owner leaves the automobile and are intended to prevent a thief from using the car in a conventional manner. For example, bars may be secured to the steering wheel in a manner preventing a thief from properly steering. Similarly, a rod may be positioned between the steering wheel and the brake pedal, or acceleration pedal, to prevent a thief from properly stopping, steering or accelerating the vehicle. Devices are also known that may be secured to the gear shift to prevent a thief from shifting the automobile out of xe2x80x9cParkxe2x80x9d. The prior art describes anti-theft devices such as xe2x80x9cThe Clubxe2x80x9d, cane-type and numerous other types of locking devices that may be applied to the steering wheel, brake, gear shift, handbrake and the like.
While these devices are generally effective in preventing a thief from operating the vehicle once entered, a serious problem has been encountered by the users of the vehicles in storing what are usually bulky mechanical systems. This creates a substantial immediate danger in the event of an accident in that the anti-theft device can be thrown throughout the passenger compartment, possibly hitting and causing serious bodily damage to the passengers. None of the prior art systems or references teach a storage system which is simple to use, simple and economical to manufacture and provides the necessary safety for the passengers in the passenger compartment of the automobile.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a storage system for an anti-theft device that will overcome the shortcomings of prior art devices.
Another object is to provide a storage device that will hold the vehicle anti-theft device in a safe place in the vehicle when not in use.
An additional object is to provide a storage system for an anti-theft device in which the storage system will be conveniently located in the vehicle and will afford easy access to the user for simple insertion and removal of the anti-theft device therefrom.
A further object is to provide a storage system for a vehicle anti-theft device that is not expensive to manufacture and which is reasonably priced for the ultimate consumer.
Further objects of the invention will appear as the description proceeds.
To the accomplishment of the above related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanied drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.